


Nightmare Dressed Like a Daydream

by DreamcatchersDaughter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mature for description of panic attack, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Nightmares, also buckys sailors mouth, ptsd mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/pseuds/DreamcatchersDaughter
Summary: Bucky accidentally crashes a blind date and hes not all that sorry about it.





	Nightmare Dressed Like a Daydream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glyphsbowtie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glyphsbowtie/gifts).



Bucky jolted upright in bed, drenched in the cold sweat. Another nightmare.

The dissonant screams of the other passengers rang shrill in his ears and the echo of pain raced up his absent limb like an electric wire. Shivers wracked his spine as he felt pinned between the steel of the train and the frozen snow drift as if it was still underneath him.

Bucky leaned over the side of the bed and dry heaved. He sucked in a few deep gulping breaths trying to regain some semblance of his surroundings and almost fell off the bed in shock when something wet pressed against his skin.

Milo, the fluffiest calico he'd ever seen, blinked up at him, wet nose shoved up against his arm. Bucky sucked in another deep shuddering breath, focus drawn to the vibrations of Milo's purr.

Milo began to purr even louder, rubbing his face against him in comfort and Bucky scratched him behind the ears in gratitude. Salem and Duchess lay at the end of the bed undisturbed still curled up where he'd left them when he'd first gone to sleep.

The clock read 1:00 am.

 _Fuck_.

Bucky shook himself a little, gave Milo one more affectionate rub and went to reattach his metal arm. No way he was going back to sleep.

_Time for a midnight snack._

Arm secure in its socket, he stepped into the bathroom to run some warm water over his face. Anything to keep the chill at bay.

Bucky really wished there was a comfortable way for him to sleep with his arm still on, because without it came nightmares. With it he woke up ninety percent of the time with bruised ribs from sleeping on it all night or his hair stuck in the joints. It was a catch twenty-two. Not to mention a pain in the ass.

With a deep sigh he pulled on his favorite red henley, a pair of mostly clean sweats, grabbed his keys and wallet and headed out the door.

Half way down the hall he realized his feet were bare and cold. Bucky snarled to himself in frustration and went back inside for his shoes.

Bucky shrugged on his leather jacket to stifle the chill and then turned to stare at his boots balefully.

_Fuck_

Bucky glared a hole in the undone laces.

_Fuck that._

Next to his boots were the cat slippers with the nice rubber soles his sister had gotten him for his birthday.

Bucky raised an eyebrow at himself, snorted and slipped them on. He wiggled his toes against the soft lining and grinned.

_Minimum effort, maximum comfort._

 

* * *

 

Bucky stepped into the cold ready for some chamomile and a slice of black forest cheesecake. He skirted puddles as he made his way to _The Spider's Web_ cafe, a block from the complex.  
The bell jingled over head as he gave Sam his customary greeting, a middle finger and a flippant smirk. Sam rolled his eyes and started punching in his order. He always seemed to know what Bucky was in the mood for.

Bucky headed straight to his window seat tucked into the corner of the shop and sat against the wall. It was a perfect vantage point of the street and the shop combined. He leaned back against the worn red leather cushions and tried to relax.

Shutting his eyes, he breathed in the scent of fresh baked goods and Natasha's strongest blend permeating the air. To his left he could hear the familiar voices of the college group that liked to hang out and stress for finals.

Bucky cracked a smile at the sound of Peter yelping as MJ shoved him off his stool. Well deserved he was certain by the way Riri cracked up laughing and Ned tried to defend Peters honor.

Bucky's shoulders began to droop as the familiar sounds began to filter in. His three cats were great for cuddling, but sometimes only The Spider’s Web could shake the last of his demons loose.

"Shouldn't you hooligans be asleep at this hour?" he heckled without raising his eyelids.

MJ huffed a laugh, "Shouldn't you be old man?"

Bucky snorted as he heard the rest of the group burst into giggles.

"Youth, so disrespectful; back in my day we respected our elders." He shot back with the best impression of his grandfather’s voice that he could muster.

"What are you ninety, or something old timer?" Riri snickered.

"Just turned one hundred a couple months ago, didn't you know?"

More laughter. The familiar banter a balm on his icy nerves.

"Cut the crap Barnes, you don't look a day over sixty," Sam said sidling up to deliver his chamomile and black forest cheesecake.

Bucky might have been worried about mind reading, if he wasn't painfully aware of how predictable he'd become the last couple evenings.

Bucky cracked an eyelid at the delightful smell of tea wafting his nose.

"Fuck you, birdbrain. What age were you again, seventy? Seventy-three?" Bucky snarked back with a genuine smile this time.

Clint's black forest cheesecake was to kill for. The man might end up in dumpsters on the regular, but he had a real talent for baking.

"I am a dashing thirty-six years old, metalman and don't you forget it," Sam said with a smirk.

Sam always seemed to know what helped him bring him back from the edge. Probably the same reason why he was near completion with his PhD in psychology. Sam knew how to read people.

Bucky flipped him the bird and sunk his fork into his prize.

_Mmmmm._

After a careful mouthful to savor the flavor, he sipped his tea and stared out at the passing car lights. People filtered in and out of the cafe, Bruce another regular taking his seat mumbling equations at his tablet, the couple in the corner leaving for the evening.

Just as Bucky was getting settled into the usual rhythm, the door slammed open with a gust of wind at the help of harried looking man.

Bucky startled when the brunette bustled into the quiet space. The newcomer rushed up to Sam, gave his order rapidly but politely, and then turned to inspect the shop.

Bucky lowered his lashes so he wouldn't be caught staring, but fuck was the guy gorgeous. He watched as the man surveyed his surroundings, obviously looking for someone and looking more dismayed as his eyes flicked over each person.

Until those caramel eyes landed on Bucky. Suddenly they were alight with joy and heading steadfast in his direction. Before he could blink, warm eyes, fluffy brown hair, and the most sinful smile framed by a neat goatee was seated before him.

_Oh fuck._

Just when he thought the guy couldn't get anymore drop dead gorgeous he opened his mouth. A voice like sugared honey poured out and melted Bucky's spine.

"Sorry I am late. Oh my, well Hello, handsome. God if I had known you would be quiet so stunning I would have been a lot less reluctant to go on this blind date in the first place. Honestly if Natasha had just sent me your picture I would have been here in a heartbeat, instead of nervously pacing outside for five minutes wondering if I should give this a shot. I told her I'd feel better if I knew what you looked like or had your name at least, but she insisted the point of blind date was the mystery." Tony put the word mystery in definitive air quotes.

Bucky felt his cheeks heat at the praise and felt his confusion grow.

_Blind date?_

This fella thought he was his blind date? One Natasha had set him up on, wait he knew Natasha!? He opened his mouth to clarify or at least inform the fella that he was just a PTSD riddled veteran who wanted to spend the night steeped in tea, then promptly shut his mouth when the angel kept on talking.

"Natasha set this whole ploy up in the first place to get me back out on the dating scene, try and cheer me up a little after my last run in with my asshole ex and I honestly didn't think it would be worth it. But consider me cheered."

Bucky quickly decided there was no way in hell he was telling this absolute peach that he had the wrong man. He was not about to look a gift angel in the mouth, no matter how pretty a mouth he had, and ruin his evening. Not after that confession.

_Fuck it._

If the guy who was supposed to be here wasn't smart enough to show up for the most handsome man he'd seen in years, that was his problem. Bucky had stolen his fair share of dates before his accident and he wasn't about to quit now. Especially with such an angel before him.

Bucky realized he'd been staring a while without saying a word, but the angel hadn't noticed thank heavens. _Ha._

"-sn't sure I was really ready for this, but I am glad I came tonight anyway. Holy- I am so sorry I've been rambling on and I haven't even asked your name yet I-"

Bucky reached out and caught one of the angels hands, kissing it softly. Stunned into seeming silence, Bucky took his shot to put the angel’s nerves at ease.

"Well don't be nervous on my account, Doll," Bucky drawled laying on his Brooklyn accent a little thick. He ran his thumb over the soft skin he still had in his grasp. Smooth on top ,but his fingers felt callouses of a hard working man on the pads of the angel’s fingers.

"I am charmed that just my picture would've had you flying my way, Angel." Bucky pressed another kiss to the ends of his fingertips"Names James, but my friends call me Bucky. What’s your name, Sugar?" Bucky said, voice husky.

"T-ony." Tony cleared his throat and tried again. "My name's Tony. I-I- oh. Oh. Um. Wow." He stumbled over his words eyes wide and breath shallow, looking stunned.

Bucky grinned wide and genuine, feeling smug. The slight flush to Tony's cheeks was very rewarding. This was not how he pictured his nightmare of a night going, but god was he glad for it. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't still dreaming.

_Fuck, yes!_

It was very real.

Tony gave a shy smile in return, about to say something until Sam interrupted.

Sam set coffee and chocolate drizzled croissant in front of Tony. Bucky begged Sam silently that he would leave without being a dick for once. Sam shot Bucky an amused look as if to say you fucking wish, asshole.

"Since when are you so smooth Casanova? I mean for fucks sake you came here wearing crazy cat lady slippers."

Bucky flipped him the double bird and shot back, "At least I can snag a date! How are you fairing with old-goody-two-shoes, huh birdbrain? Finally worked your nerve up to ask him out already?"

"Fuck off metal-man, Steve is a work in progress." Bucky could hear the embarrassment as Sam walked back to the kitchen.

Bucky snorted, that was the understatement of the century. Pity Sam didn't know his best friend was just as big of an idiot about Sam as Sam was about him. Bucky peeked worriedly at Tony.

_And if he fucked my chances up he ain’t ever gonna know either._

Thankfully, Tony didn't seem put off by their usual banter, in fact he wasn't even looking at Bucky at all anymore, but down at his feet.

_Fuck. Damn it Sam._

The smile he was gifted with when Tony looked away from his feet had Bucky changing his tune. "Kiki's Delivery Service? Jiji, the cat, right?"

Bucky felt his face heat involuntarily, "Rebecca, my sister, got them for my birthday as joke. Joke's on her though cause Kiki's is a classic and these slippers are softer than anything." Bucky took a breath to steady himself and said, "Plus, it was a right side easier slipping these on then trying to do up my laces." He wiggled his metal fingers which he'd kept tucked in his jacket pocket. He studied Tony's face for any sort of adverse reaction.

Tony's eyes lit up when they took in the gleam of his hand and his smile only grew wider. "I admire that kind of confidence and I must say you pull off the look quite well. You look like a badass right down to the twin pink nose's of your slippers."

Tony reached out slowly and grabbed his hand. Mimicking Bucky's gesture from earlier he leaned over and kissed his metal fingers. Bucky sucked in breath. No one had touched this arm with such reverence before. Bucky couldn't help himself he turned his metal hand and cupped Tony's cheek caressing his lips with the pad of his thumb. The red flush returned to that handsome jawline and Bucky was halfway in love with this fella already.

Bucky could feel the warmth of Tony's shuddered exhale and Bucky blessed Stark Industries for giving him the ability to feel that breath. Laughter from the cafe bar the kids were sitting at, startled him a little and broke the spell they'd both seemed to fall under. Bucky pulled his hand back gently, but not without a reassuring smile.

"Flattery like that will get you everywhere." The innuendo laced in his tone made Tony laugh.

"And you look like a dream yourself in that suit Doll, no need to get all dressed to the nines for my sake. Although I do appreciate the view," Bucky said with a grin.

Tony ducked his head a shy smile gracing his features. Obviously unused to the genuine praise, he swiftly changed the subject, by leaning across the table and plucking a fluff of white cat hair from Bucky's henley. Duchess had been sleeping on his clean clothes pile again.

_Ah, fuck. Fantastic._

Tony quirked a brow when Bucky grabbed the fur and tucked it in the napkin he'd used earlier.

"Sorry, Duchess likes to sleep on all my clean clothes. She likes to remind me who I belong too." Bucky's voice was husky with embarrassment.

Tony laughed at that. "Looks like your slippers aren't the only cats you have, hmm? That's alright Dum-E isn't a cat, but he sure likes to get oil over all my clothes to remind me of the same."

"I have three them, Salem, Milo and- I am sorry did you say oil?" Bucky interrupted himself.

Tony smiled. "Cat lady indeed. Or maybe more aptly cat Casanova. Yes, Dum-E is my first born."

Bucky's eyes bugged at the statement.

"Uh- what I meant was he was my first learning AI, he’s a robot, one that likes to get into a lot of mischief and torment his siblings. I've got four altogether, Butterfingers, U and then there's JARVIS the youngest only he doesn't have a body like his brothers and sister. JARVIS is leagues ahead of his siblings though in terms of intelligence."

Bucky watched as Tony lit up as he regaled him with tales of his robot family. Bucky found himself in stitches from laughing and traded his own stories of his cats’ misadventures. They got so caught up talking and laughing, that neither of them noticed Sam's fond smile as he replaced their drinks and cleared the table of their plates. They probably could have talked for hours more and Bucky wouldn't have noticed the passage of time.

 

* * *

 

So of course just as Bucky began to think he couldn't have dreamed up a better date, something decided to turn it into a nightmare. More accurately, someone.

In fact the specific someone who was originally supposed to meet Tony. The blind date.

Neither Bucky or Tony had noticed the bell tinkle over the door, nor had they seen the well muscled leather bedecked man ordering coffee from Sam, but Bucky sure as hell noticed when he approached the table.

Bucky looked up at the shadow looming over them to see a man with a scruffy beard, hair with spiked points at the back and a impressive resting bitch face.

The guy was massively muscular, roguishly handsome, and about 3 inches taller than Bucky from where he was sitting. This was supposed to be his angel’s date for the night?

"Hey Bub."

_Who the fuck is this?_

"You’re in my seat," Mr. Macho actually growled at Bucky.

Bucky put on what Steve liked to call his active bitch face and glared at the guy. He wasn't about to let this jerk ruin what was turning out to be the best night of his life, because he thought he was entitled to Tony's time.

"Pretty sure you've got the wrong seat." Bucky snarled up at him,

"Pretty sure that's my date you're chatting up, pal." They guy shot back.

“I think you lost your shot calling him your anything about two hours ago, asshole.”

“Who the hell you call-”

Tony stood up scraping his chair loudly against the floor, “Enough.”.

The warm gaze that Bucky has been graced with was suddenly glacial, piercing through the man still standing at their table.

“I think it’s time you leave. You couldn’t be bothered to be here earlier, you’ve insulted me and my guest and now I won’t be bothered with you.”

Tony’s words were delivered with icy tone, sharp and dismissive. The man's face turned an interesting shade of red before growling out “Whatever, bub.” He grabbed his coffee gruffly from Sam, and stormed out of the cafe without a word.

Bucky couldn’t help but feel an awkward mix of turned on and guilty as hell as he watched Tony sink back into his seat. Which melted all the way into awful as Tony’s shoulders sunk in defeat.

“You weren’t my blind date for the evening were you?” Tony finally spoke voice soft and dejected.

“Not exactly.” Bucky said as he ran his fingers through his hair. He hated that he was responsible for the insecurity he heard in Tony’s voice.

“Look Doll, I am sorry I wasn’t more up front. I was gonna tell you first thing that you had the wrong, guy. But then you started talking Angel, and I couldn’t- I didn’t- I wanted to be the right guy. Jerk didn’t deserve you for being a no show and I wasn’t about to turn down a date with the best looking fella this side of the century. But then he showed up and ruined the best date I’ve had in ages and I just-”  
Bucky trailed off not knowing how to continue, he stared at his hands at a loss.

“Best date?”

The sound of hope in Tony’s question, had Bucky's head snapping up. There was a shy smile blooming on his face.

“O’ course Sugar, wasn’t about to let you go without a fight.” Bucky said with a hopeful quirk to his lips.

“Oh really? You were going to fight for my honor.” Tony asked this time with a bright grin.

“Doll if you wanted me to I definitely would’ve. Stevie level of stupid and everything.”

Tony laughed. “Stevie level of stupid? Care to elaborate?”

Bucky grinned, “Now that's a story I usually save for second dates. Wouldn’t want to scare you right off the bat, Doll.”

Tony smiled, “Second dates huh? Feeling lucky?”

“Hopeful, that I didn’t fuck this first one up too terribly more like.”

Tony leaned over the table and kissed his lips gently, stealing Bucky’s ability to think as he pulled back.

“Does this mean I get a second one?”

Tony kissed him again, lips softly brushing against his with a whisper. “Yes.”

* * *

Bucky couldn’t help the smile he wore as he left _The Spiders Web_. They had exchanged numbers and a few more kisses that Bucky could admit he was becoming addicted to. They’d set a date for Wednesday, Bucky was gonna take him dancing.

As Bucky curled up again next to Milo, Salem and Duchess settling on top of his feet, he couldn’t help feeling grateful for his nightmares for once. They’d given him the most beautiful daydream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you all liked it!


End file.
